Soy
by Harly Grace
Summary: Noche solitaria y oscura, excelente para pensar y soñar un poco...mientras el joven dice: Soy...


**Notas de la autora:**

Ninguno de los personajes mencionados aquí me pertenecen.

El poema con el que inicia el texto se llama "Destrucción", del libro "Flores del Mal" del poeta Charles Baudelaire

Espero que lo disfruten

Atte: Harly Grace

_El Demonio, a mi lado, me asedia a tentaciones;_

_flota a mi alrededor como un aire impalpable;_

_lo respiro y lo siento abrasar mis pulmones_

_que llena de un deseo infinito y culpable._

_ Charles Baudelaire_

**Soy…**

Solo y aturdido aquí…miro a mi alrededor, me encuentro con paredes aterciopeladas de un sutil brillo danzante, unas velas son la razón de ese sublime movimiento. Me envuelve ese cálido resplandor sin tocarme, ya que mi cuerpo es cubierto por la ceda de mis sábanas. Que instante tan perfecto resulta éste que estoy viviendo, y que imperfección tan grande encuentro en cada detalle. Simplemente el hecho de mi existencia ya es un error en el libro de este mundo, lo dije una vez y lo repito, este cuerpo fue destruido…y renació de las cenizas. Pero nada reconstruido, volverá a ser como el original, yo no deseaba la vida de nuevo…mi vida se había ido con la inocencia de mi infancia, la alegría de mi familia, la luz de mis ojos, la vitalidad de mi sonrisa y la esperanza muerta de un futuro. Sólo quedaba un alma triste y solitaria en un negro abismo sin final. Mi corazón deseaba dejar de latir y simplemente dormir eternamente para no sufrir más. Pero una maldita visión divina apareció ante mis cenizas, ofreciéndome una oportunidad que no pedí, pero tentadora al fin… ¿Por qué habría de aceptar algo así?...yo ya no buscaba vivir más…pero ese ángel negro me mostró que sin importar lo inútil que parezca una existencia, siempre podrá encontrar una razón para seguir su destino, así sea la equivocada, y despertó en mi el deseo de la venganza… Yo era sólo un niño y aún así sabía que eso no me devolvería jamás el gozo ni el placer de la belleza, pero por lo menos le daría tranquilidad a lo poco que quedaba de mi persona. No sentía rencor…no sentía odio…no conozco esos sentimientos, no los comprendo en su totalidad, te pudren, te debilitan, te vuelven lento y te dan una razón vacía, es pérdida de energía y desperdicio de tiempo. Yo sólo quería, si era posible, soñar con una vida en la cual aquellos que acabaron con mi ser no existieran, sólo así descansaría en paz. El me ofreció sus manos, me entregó su servició y me prometió el cumplimiento de mis deseos, a cambio de una sola cosa…mi alma. Hasta el día de hoy sigo sin entender cual podría ser el sabor de un alma humana, ¿provocará el cosquilleo de una acida y dulce fresa con un delicado baño de crema dulce? O ¿será su sabor uno fascinante y delirante entre la dulzura y lo amargo como el del chocolate más puro?... tengo esa leve curiosidad, en fin…es algo que no sabré jamás. Mi eternidad esta atada a ése, que se hace llamar mi mayordomo, demonio, ángel caído; lo que me duele admitir dentro de mi gran orgullo es que dependo y vivo por él y para él, soy el rey de este tablero de ajedrez, pero me maneja una mano gigante marcada por un contrato, el cuál se esconde bajo un guante blanco, contraste perfecto con su naturaleza y su traje de lana negro, siempre impecable. Él maneja mis torres y las mueve a su antojo, ese movimiento lineal, él lo pasa por alto y lo convierte en una danza frenética, mi caballos están desbocados como bestias salvajes bellas y diabólicas, mis alfiles y mis peones no parecen tener diferencia, caen sin sentido frente a mis ojos ante cualquier suspiro de sus labios y mi reina tiene una máscara que no puedo remover, no es alguien que pueda reconocer, simplemente esta a mi lado y se mueve para defenderme al compas que le marca mi "mayordomo". Él me llama a mi "amo", pero sólo soy su marioneta, me maneja a su antojo, y no hay nada que yo pueda hacer. Me entristece conocer el final último de mi existencia, pero es lo que al parecer desee y no me arrepiento por ello…Este ha sido un pensamiento algo sobrecogedor y no puedo evitar cubrirme con mis sábanas un poco más, ojalá en realidad ellas tuvieran el poder de protegerme de lo que sea que mi subconciente temiera…

Soy un Conde, último descendiente de la noble familia Phantomhive, el Perro de la Reina, ¿cómo alguien de mi estatus, de mi poder puede sentirse tan frágil?...porque sólo son palabras, sólo son rangos y nombres huecos, sin sentido, aunque lo único que me ata a mi pasado y recuerda quien soy en realidad y que no soy como me designan, es mi nombre. No soy más de lo que se ve al parecer…un joven de 13 años, que aunque frio por fuera, por dentro deseo la calidez del cariño. Con una sonrisa llena de sorna recuerdo algo…después de todo soy sólo un humano…cosa que me avergüenza admitir.

Desde mi pecho nace un suspiro demasiado hondo y sale de mis labios para jamás volver a mi, así se escapará la vida de mi…con un último suspiro, o tal vez debería llamarlo: lamento.

No entiendo que hago despierto sumido en este profundo mar de pensamientos, debería darme por vencido y que mis ojos bicolor se cerraran, pero no logro conseguirlo por mucho que mi cerebro ordena, ellos no desean cerrarse, parece que no ansían la oscuridad eterna aún. Que más da, ésta llegará cuando deba de hacerlo, de los labios de mi demonio personal…sólo cuando el lo decida hará jaque mate al rey y me llevará con él para el resto de la perpetuidad.

-Sebastian- pronuncian mi torpe lengua y maldigo de nuevo mi naturaleza humana tan llena de errores, ya que de mi ojo azul se derrama el líquido de la malgama entre la alegría y la tristeza. Se perfectamente lo que ocurrirá a continuación, como una visión profética se lo que sucederá y no puedo hacer más que fingir. Aunque sea un niño…no debo serlo más ni debo aparentarlo, soy un conde, un señor, un noble…un rey, y me he de comportar como tal, claro…todo es pura apariencia.

Escucho como se abre la puerta de mi habitación y una suave brisa nocturna roza la parte de mi piel que queda expuesta, pero inerte me quedo, únicamente respiro…sólo respiro.

-¿Joven amo?- Lo escucho hablar, suave y presuntuoso, completamente inhumano, diabólico y perfecto. Siento su presencia acercarse a mi con pasos que parecen no ser dados. Se detiene majestuoso a pocos centímetros de mi lecho, y puedo comprender lo que hace, me observa y me penetra con esa mirada llameante y perversa, ¡maldita mirada seductora!... casi puedo ver como sonríe maliciosamente como suele hacerlo, para él mismo.

-Ojalá yo pudiera descansar como lo hacen ustedes los humanos, tan inocentes y faltos de conciencia- Susurra él apenas audiblemente. No podía advertir lo que pasaría posteriormente, sólo debía continuar inhalando y exhalando de manera acompasada y rítmica fingiendo estar profundamente dormido. Pero un impulso eléctrico me ha dejado completamente sorprendido, mi piel ha sido tocada por él, por ese guante blanco, apenas ha sido un roce, solo un ligero contacto, casi imperceptible, sobre mi frente cubierta por hebras de mi cabello, ¿cómo podía él comportarse tan delicadamente?...así mantiene unos pocos segundos su mano sobre mi ser y la retira, lo siento marcharse, alejarse, perderse en el espacio de ese cuarto que pareciera infinito, siento de nuevo el viento tocarme y creí que esta cronología de hechos terminaría con la puerta cerrándose, sin embargo aún faltaba una frase de su parte para culminar con broche de oro esta extraña puesta en escena.

-Después de todo…sólo es un niño…my lord- y así sin decir nada más, escuché la puerta cerrarse tras él.

Más confundido que antes en esta noche oscura, abro mis ojos encontrándome en completa penumbra, la llama danzante de la vela había muerto, el viento que entró al abrirse la puerta debió apagarla…de nuevo solo. Sin embargo, tocar mi frente, justo en el punto donde él había puesto su mano enguantada hacía unos instantes, me provoca una sensación de paz y calma indescriptible. Ese demonio sólo quiere apoderarse de mi alma, sólo desea devorarme, que me convierta en parte de su colección privada, y atesorarme en sus entrañas por toda su existencia restante, pero aún que él sólo me viera como alimento, me he dado cuenta que lo que me ayuda a mantenerme con vida, es saber que él esta ahí para protegerme, para desearme, para manipularme, para jugar conmigo y para servirme sin importar mis deseos. Sebastian Michaelis es mio, tanto como yo soy de su propiedad.

Aunque…ahora que lo pienso, en su perfección, hay un detalle erróneo; no soy solo un niño…Yo soy Ciel Phantomhive…

**Notas de la autora:**

Años sin escribir algo…estaba algo oxidada, pero he vuelto con el amor que siempre le he tenido a la escritura llena de pasión y de ganas de expresarme por medio de ella. Espero que les haya gustado, si no, gracias por tomarse el tiempo de leerlo… Mi primer trabajo de esta historia que me ha cautivado…Les dejo esto con mucho amor y esperando encontrarlos nuevamente por aquí.

Se despide de ustedes una inspirada: Harly Grace 3


End file.
